multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
United Federation of Jogorian Planets
The United Federation of Jogorian planets is the government of the Jogorians. History In 149,903 MYC, the United Nations Council of Jogoria was disolved in favor of a more modern government system that would allow for the new colonies that were added to have a larger voice in Jogorian polotics. Thus, the United Federation of Jogorian Planets was created. The Federation is still very young compared to the thousands of years that the UNCJ lasted, yet the population is extraordinarily happy with the new rule. In 150,032 MYC, the UFJP declared that 99% of Flesh Thieves had been eradicted in the Viperius Galaxy as part of the Eradication Act in 150,004 MYC made by the Senate. Following this report, President Vindic'Taru signed the Decleration of Peace. The DoP, as it is commonly known as, is a document that "officially" ends The First Contact War. This brought a diverse amount of reactions of the population. However, President 'Taru's approval rating increased from 45%-56% in the week after the signing. Government The United Federation of Jogorian Planets is, well, a federation type of government with a council that acts as the executive branch, a senate of 10 senators per colony making it 71,800 senators, a judicial branch with three supreme judges on each colony, and the Jogorian Council of Trade that acts as the executive and senate branch in the trading industry through Jogorian space. The government also oversees the United Federal Military and the United Federal Navy for use as a police and self-defense. They are rarely used as a strike force. Major Political Parties The Trader Party The Trader Party knows how to handle money and likes to focus on smaller government, allowing the people to influence the economy. They are well known for maintaining a good defense as they are the oldest party, dating back to 143,000 MYC in the days of the UNCJ so they know of the threats that lie in the stars. This party is traditional and supports the Star Book and the Star Gods. The New Era Party The New Era Party focuses on the education of the masses and distribution of wealth. They do not believe in a strong defense at all, and believe the universe can reside in peace. They haven't been very popular in the past, however due to nearly every Jogorian not liking the idea of socialism. However, President 'Taru is the first New Era party representative to hold that office in the history of the UFJP. Being a new party, they do not look to the Daa as gods nor to the Star Book as more than a meer book. President 'Taru is a religious man, but a rare breed in his party. The Federalist Party The Federalist Party is by far the most popular party amongst the Federation. It takes the ideals from the Trader Party such as small government and a capitalist economy, and combines them with the education ideals of the New Era Party as well as economic help for those who are below the poverty line. They believe the Daa are the Star Gods and that the Star Book is a prophetic and holy book, however they also believe Jogorians should have the right to choose what they believe in. Most Federalist members agree that a strong defense is neccessary to the survival of the Jogorian race as a hole. Presidents of the Federation Each President is limited to two, five year terms in office. *Umaq'Intua- 149,903 to 149,910 (Died in office)- Trader Party *Ivar'Tumas- 149,910 to 149,920- Trader Party *Yubac'Para- 149,920 to 149,925- Trader Party *Remaq'Vaspa- 149,925 to 149,935- Federalist Party *Imap'Ohpa- 149,935 to 149,945- Federalist Party *Traviq'Vaspa- 149,945 to 149,955- Federalist Party *Rapoi'Riska- 149,955 to 149,965- Federalist Party *Savi'Ravuq- 149,965 to 149,975- Federalist Party *Manu'Iopar- 149,975 to 149,985- Federalist Party *Pasei'Vaspa- 149,985 to 149,995- Federalist Party *Omaj'Trumo- 149,995 to 150,000- Federalist Party *Kiva'Rafam- 150,000 to 150,010- Trader Party *Oraq'Guan- 150,010 to 150,020- Trader Party *Pravum'Taka- 150,020 to 150,030- Trader Party *Vindic'Taru- 150,030 to 150,035- New Era Party *Sayum'Daru- 150,035 to Present- Trader Party Federal Council of Diplomacy The Federacl Council of Diplomacy is the sole body of government responsible for the diplomatic relations to those inside the Viperius and those outside, as multiple exploration vessels are headed out to over a dozen different galaxies. The FCD is currently dealing diplomatically with the Salsenes, Daa, Crastors, Deraia, Zyrothans and the Raoen Alliance. As so, the FCD has labeled a few races as "Forsaken." The Flesh Thieves, War Machine, The Assembly, Mykarians and others in the Polemos galaxy. There are 100 memebers of the FCD, all of which have an equal voice in voting on what to do with each race that isn't considered Forsaken. The FCD is also responsible for the decleration of war, terms of enemy surrender and other things that deal with conflict. Diplomacy With Minor Races Inside Federal Territory The FCD is also responsible for maintaining healthy relations with younger races inside of Federation space. The Federation has sworn to protect these races from hostilities so long as they pay their taxes to the Federal Government. The tax rate is exceptionally high, at nearly 46% of their income. In comparison, Jogorians only pay a 12% income tax. To add to the tax burden, those of the younger species cannot become Federal citizens and thus they cannot reap the benefits of such a title. However, if the minor races' governments choose to not recieve protection by the Federation, they often sucumb to malicious races waiting for information to be passed between colonies of the Federation. However, the Federation still counterattacks the malicious race to secure another colony after the old government falls. The refugees are relocated to Haven Worlds located on the edge of Fedation space. These worlds are often attacked by pirates due to them being lightly guarded as they are considered the lowest of the chain of populace. 99% of minor races that are discovered after annexing more territory are incorporated into the Federation. However, the rare 1% that chooses to be independent is usually ignored when there are requests for materials or other resources. Economy The economy of the UFJP is based on capitalistic ideas, revolving around the idea that an indivdual should build his own wealth. Because of this, there are billions of businesses in the Federation. However, there is a relatively high poverty rate due to recent budget cuts in the welfare department in order to stop an economic depression that is looming near due to the heavy toll on the treasury from the Jaonu War, which will be talked about in the next few paragraphs. As months dragged on and losses began to add up from the intergalactic war, the Federal Government reported massive treasury losses for the first time since its founding almost 100 years ago. It also warned that an economic depression may occur within the next decade, as the poverty rate has climbed to 13% of the population. An alarming report also showed that the unemployment rate of the Federation had climbed by nearly 4% to 10.3% just since the start of the war as many Jogorians have been shipped across the galaxy to fight in the war, leading to fewer consumers and businesses losing profit. In 150,038 MYC, the Federal Government reported the economy had grown at a huge rate since the Jaonu War in the Viperius Galaxy began to calm down with the removal of the Cyberteeth. Unemployment rates fell dramatically from 22.3% down to 15.3% and the poverty rate fell from 30% down to 22%. Even though these numbers are still massive, it is a huge step forward to getting the economy back on track. President Sayum'Daru has stated that, if given a second term, he will get the economy completely on track and will return things they were previous to the turn of the millenia. His approval rating jumped to over 75% after the numbers on the economy were released. Department of Economic Stabability The DoES is responsible for maintaining a stable economy. It employs over 30 million Jogorians on 60 planets across the Federation. It's information database is tremendous, storing information on over 65 trillion adult Jogorians and showing their tax record as well as other vital economic information. It has played a major roll in the past 20 years due to the economic recession, and many economists give the DoES credit for keeping the UFJP out of an economic depression. However, the DoES is warning that an economic depression is inevitable if the war continues for more than a single decade. This is causing panic throughout the outter regions of the Federation's space, which are not as wealthy as the core regions. The DoES is also cautioning the High Council to not pour too much money into research, as it may destabalize the economy completely. Research and Technological Advancements The UFJP funds multiple research projects, most noteably the Gate Project and the Reagal Engine Mk III. In the past 30 years alone, the Department of Technological Advancement and Research Projects estimated that the Jogorian race as a whole has advanced nearly 12,000 years because of the development of the Reagal Engine Mk II. The Gate Project is an attempt at discovering means of interuniversal travel in the case of the prophetic war, only titled "The Event" in the Star Book. In "The Event," a war erupts after the second race to develope the means to travel to other galaxies locks itself in an arms race with the first to achieve this level of technology. After 12 years of the arms race, war will spark and the two superpowers will develope weapons of mass destruction that the likes of which the Viperius has never seen. 8 years of war will lead to the use of these weapons, and thus the destruction of both races. Jogorians recognize themselves as the first race to achieve Class X in the Viperius, and if the prophecy comes to life, the Gates will be used and most of the Jogorian population will leave the universe in search of a new home. The Reagal Mk III engine allows for faster ultraspace travel, with speeds of up to 600 billion c, theoretically. This engine would give an edge over the other race described in The Event, allowing more time for the Gates to be built. On top of this, the RSW's onboard Jogorian ships would be enhanced to nearly twice the firepower as before, even further giving the Jogorians an edge. Reverse Engineering Over the 35 years since the Invasion of Lithuia, the scientists of the Federation have been working tirelessly in an attempt to reverse engineer some technology from the War Machine. They have managed to reproduce a working prototype of the War Machine's shielding devices. The Kantos Type E Shield Prototype is the most advanced shielding device in the Viperius Galaxy. However, Jogorian scientists haves stated it is still in it's early stages of development and is at least 15 years from being placed on allied warships. Armor from the wreckage of War Machine saucers is also in it's early prototype stages, along with the mass drivers recovered from the invasion. The technology in these weapons far exceeds that of any current technology and just trying discover how to power the mass drivers has Jogorian scientists stumped. However, they are expected to discover it within the next century. If these technologies are successfully reverse engineered, the Federation would solely be the most powerful force in the Viperius galaxy, and could begin expansion into other galaxies without straining it's police forces or military in the other galaxies. Exploration The Federation has dedicated a large exploratory fleet of both manned and unmanned vessels. There are over 5,000 exploration vessels in the United Federal Exploration Fleet. Jogorians serve upon the manned vessels, however, unmanned probe vessels are quickly becoming the prime choice for the UFEF. As of 150,000 MYC, the entire Viperius galaxy has been explored, documenting billions of planets and stars. As of 3 months ago, three Aqua class drones were sent on a long voyage to the Polemos galaxy. This is the most historic moment in Jogorian history because now that the drones have arrived, not only have they met a species of another galaxy, but they are also officially an extragalactic species. Diplomats were borded upon the UFESS Viperius as it left days ago to meet with the four main governments that were contacted. However, due to saftey precautions, the location of the Jogorian home galaxy has remained a secret. Ships of the Exploratory Fleet Survey Class Exploration Vessel The Survey class is approximately 600 feet long with a crew of 210. It is armed with three TTX-127's and one TTX-130, it is designed to be able to survive a run in with Flesh Thief ships. It has a top speed of .995c in sub-light and 560,000c in FTL with Reagal Mk I engines. Topa Class Exploration Vessel The Topa class is the largest of the fleet, measuring in at 890 feet with a crew of 350. It is armed with two TTX-130's to combat hostile forces. It is currently being fitted with a faster Reagal engine to allow for travel to the nearest galaxy in a few years. It has a top speed of .993c in sub-light and with the new Reagal Mk II drive, it will be able to reach an estimated speed of 3.2 billion/c allowing travel between galaxies in a matter of months or even weeks. Aqua Class Exploration Drone The Aqua class is the first drone class in the UFEF, and is also the most numerous vessel in the enitre exploration fleet. It measures just 340 feet long and has no organic crew onboard, but instead has 60 smaller drones that it uses to drop on planets to collect data. This is the first class of vessels in the entire Federation to be fully equipped with the Reagal Mk II drive, and has a top speed of .999c in sublight and 3.2 billion/c in FTL travel. To date, four have traveled to the Polemos Galaxy and have come in contact with four seperate races. The drones are programmed to attempt communication, and have done so with the race located in the center of the galaxy. They have identified themselves as the Yuharon. It is unclear to Jogorians in Viperius what the Yuharon are like, but the drones and probes have established communication with them. Trade Jogorians are known to be the traders of the Viperius galaxy, prefering to trade with another race instead of fighting. The Federation oversees all trade within Federal space, however it allows freedom of trade to other races by private companies. There are tens of thousands of trading companies throughout the Federation. The largest of which is the Viperius Trade Organization. The VTO has a fleet of 10,000,000 trade ships and over 65,000,000 trade ports throughout the galaxy. It employs over 200 billion Jogorians and tens of billions from other races across the galaxy. It also owns the Ishaga trade port, with quadrillions of credits worth of goods that pass through it every day. The UFJP uses the UFN to travel with convoy's of trade ships to protect them and charges a fee. The VTO helped fund the Reagal Mk II project because it could now travel at amazingly fast speeds, and possibly even represent the Viperius' trading groups in future intergalactic affairs with the races of other galaxies. All trade ships are built by the Federal Intrastellar Ship Building Company, which is a government company. It is considered an act of piracy to attack a trade ship because they are unarmed. If any vessel engages an unarmed trading ship, a bounty will be placed on all crew of that ship. Ships of the Trading Fleets Tuam Class Light Freighter The Tuam class is a small vessel by freighter terms, measuring in at 7,900 feet long. It has 6,000x1,000x1,000 cubic feet of cargo space. It has a crew of 980. It is unarmed and has a top speed of .990c in sub-light and 3.2 billion/c in FTL travel with Mk II engines. It is the most common freighter seen in the Viperius galaxy. Ishtar Class Medium Freighter The Ishtar class is named after the dead planet of Ishtar. It measures 15,670 feet long. It has 10,000x3,000x2,000 cubic feet of cargo space. It has a large crew for a freighter its size, with 3,300 onboard. It has a top speed of .980c in sub-light and 3.2 billion/c in FTL with Mk II engines. It is also unarmed. Enterprise Class Heavy Freighter The Enterprise class is an extremely large vessel, dwarfing even a mighty dreadnaught in the UFN. They measure 1,060,900 feet (~200 miles long) and has 1,000,000x340,000x40,000 cubic feet of cargo space. It has 90,000 crew onboard and a top speed of .8c in sub-light and 3.2 billion/c in FTL with Mk II engines. It is unarmed. There are only 300 in existence, all of which are owned by the VTO. Trade Stations of the VTO Ishaga Class Trade Station The Ishaga class station is truly huge. It is roughly the size of a large moon and has a bio-dome that allows for large cities to be built inside that can be home to over 10 billion civilians and 2 billion employees. It can handle 990 octillion tons of cargo per minute. The citizens of the space station are considered Federal citizens and still have to pay normal taxes, however a small portion of the taxes go to the VTO. It has docking bays large enough to accomidate a Enterprise class freighter. There are only 5 of these stations in existence, all of which are within Federal space and two are in the Ishaga system. They are not armed, but are defended by at least one Jogoria class titan at all times and have state-of-the-art defensive technology. Kangan Class Trade Station The Kangan class station is the most common trade station in the Viperius galaxy. There is at least one in orbit above every Jogorian planet, and over 20,000 across the galaxy. They house up 600,000 employees, but can operate at just 20,000. They are roughly the size of an Enterprise class freighter, but cannot accomodate one. The bulk of the VTO's workforce is employed on these stations. They are unarmed, but are protected by at least one battleship from whichever race's space that station is in. Population, Planet Categories, and Borders The population of the Federation has soared to 120 trillion on 7,180 different worlds due to recent terraforming advancements. As taxes are fairly low (just 12% of income for all classes) the Federation still makes hundreds of trillions of credits to fund its diplomatic, trade and military agenda. The Federation claims 1/3 of the Viperius Galaxy, making it the largest government in the galaxy. There are also 9 sectors of which the Federation is divided in to. These act as "states" and have their own governments to govern over the planetary governments within the sectors. The sectors are the Crogaan, Octavian, Moriah, Triari, Inguish, Trivark, Ambition, Yubari, and Masteriah sectors. : Planet Categorization *Jungle World- 60% of all Jogorian worlds are classified as jungle worlds. The poles are generally cold (-40F to 32F) and snow capped, but the rest of the world maintains a temperate or tropical climate (40F to 100F). They are generally very humid and are home to the largest variety of life. 6-100 billion Jogorians live on each jungle planet, unless it is a new colony. *Tropical World- These planets do not have polar ice caps and almost never have climates that dip below freezing. The temperatures range from 32F to about 120F. Most planets in this category do not have large continents, as they have been broken up into millions of smaller islands. 2-40 billion Jogorians live on these planets, depending on size and age of colony. *Desert World- These planets have almost no water on them, and therefore cannot sustain much life without artificial terraforming. The temperatures range from -70F to 150F. Terraforming is an expensive task to perform, so the Federation generally doesn't do it unless the planet has minerals that may bring in trillions of dollars for the economy. 20 million to 4 billion Jogorians live on these planets. *Ice World- There are only a few ice worlds in the Federation, as Jogorians do not like the cold. These planets are entirely covered in a permanent layer of ice. Temperatures range from -130F to 30F. Only 10-340 million Jogorians live on these planets. *Temperate World- These worlds aren't too hot, but aren't too cold. They are generally where the elderly Jogorians retire because of the climate. The temperatures range from -50F at the poles to 90F elsewhere. Temperate worlds are the most likely candidates for Haven worlds. 2-70 billion Jogorians live on these worlds. *Haven World- These are the worlds that the Federal Government has zoned off to be used as a safe place for survivors of disasters of all species. They are generally temperate in climate, with temperatures ranging from -50F at the poles to about 110F elsewhere. The population of these worlds varies depending on what the situation is. However, it can range from 130 million to 200 billion individuals. These are very crowded worlds, and rely on shipments of food to sustain the survivors. Each of the nine sectors of space is required by Federal law to maintain at least 25 Haven Worlds. Regardless, there are 250 total Haven Worlds throughout Federal Space. *Research Outpost World- These are generally large moons that the Federation sets up as a research outpost. They usually are centered around lost Star God artifacts while the researchers try to reverse engineer them in secrecy. The temperatures vary from -20F to 110F. 2-980 million Jogorians live on these worlds. *Military Outpost/Military Bastion World- These worlds range in size from small moons to giant planets. They are the only military operated colonies in the Federation. Generally, they are used as refueling depots, training bases or line-in-the-sand defensive bastions. Temperatures range from -30F to 80F. There is never a permanent population on these worlds, as military units are repositioned very quickly, however most of the time the small lunar bases have around 30 million soldiers or Marines stationed on them, while the large planetary bastions can house upwards of 100 billion soldiers or Marines. *Barren World/Mining World- These worlds are deemed uninhabitable by the Federation and are strip mined for their resources which can be worth quadrillions of credits. Temperatures range anywhere from -280F to 460F. Temporary mining teams of 40,000 to 1 million are on these worlds. *Industrial World- There are very few of these worlds left, as technology has advanced to allow tiny factories to produce an entire planet's worth of goods. Nonetheless, in the days of the UNCJ, these worlds were countless and had no environmental protection standards. The populace is usually very unhealthy, and global temperatures skyrocket within a few years of the colony being founded. Temperatures range from 50F to 130F. 3-15 billion Jogorians live on these worlds. *Agricultural World- These worlds are the backbone of the Jogorian species. They produce all food that is shipped between colonies of the Federation, and are extremely important. The temperatures range from 20F at the poles to 100F elsewhere. 3-10 billion Jogorians live on these worlds. Category:Organisations